


Pre-War Love

by danie422



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-War, before the fallout, before the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danie422/pseuds/danie422
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Nate and Esme's life before the events of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-War Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you dont mind that i put Commander Shepard in here. I just love Fallout and Mass Effect so much. And i know most people like to combine Mass Effect with Dragon Age since they are both from Bioware and have similar elements. But anyway im babbling so i hope this is enjoyable. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated

_Nate’s POV_

  
Nate stared down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. His mind was wandering, lost in the thought of returning home. “Nate! Hello, you alright there?” John Shepard, Nate’s best friend, placed a hand on Nate’s shoulder, shaking him a little. “Aren’t you excited to go home?” “Yeah, of course I am.” Nate offered John a small smile. The two were best friends since they were kids. They grew up together, they served together, and now they were going home together.

“I know I am.” John said. “I’m so glad this damned war is over, now I can finally spend time with Jane. You know we never actually had a honeymoon.” John flashed a giant grin, sending Nate into a fit of laughter, drawing the attention of the soldiers on the bus. “I’ll make sure to call before I go over to your house.” John laughed. “That would be very smart on your part Nate.”

Three hours and one very uncomfortable nap later, the bus carrying the soldiers finally reached Boston. After gathering their things, Nate and John stepped off the bus, heading towards the main entrance of the station. “You think Jane is here already?” Nate asked as he walked behind John. “Of course she is. The both of us have been counting down the days since we got deployed.”

_Esme’s POV_

  
“Oh where are they? You don’t think the bus will be late do you?” “Calm down Jane, the bus was scheduled to get here at three and it’s only three o’ five.” “Then where are they?” Esme placed her hands on Jane’s shoulders, pushing her to sit on a nearby bench. “Relax Jane, it will take them a while to walk over here. This is a very big station you know.” Jane closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Better?” Esme asked. Jane nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m just so excited to see John.” “I know you are sweetie, he’ll get here soon.” Esme pulled her friend in for a hug before settling back in her seat.

The two had arrived at the station two hours early and Jane had been on edge ever since. Esme smiled as she watched her best friend overflow with excitement. Esme had always wondered what it would be like to find love. Jane and John were high school sweethearts, and Esme would be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous of what her friends had. Never being one for dating, Esme was very shy and spent most of her time studying. Even now she was going to school to become a lawyer, not leaving much room for dating. Never the less, Esme wished she could find someone that loved her as much as John loved Jane.

“Look! Look! He’s here!” Jane jumped up from her seat, running to greet her husband.

_Nate’s POV_

  
Walking close behind John, Nate almost tripped when his friend let his bags fall to the ground. “What the hell John!?” Nate stumbled as he regained himself. Not getting an answer Nate looked up to see John running into the crowd. A second later a red head that Nate knew for a fact was Jane, jumped into John’s arms, kissing him as if her life depended on it. Nate smiled as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Trying to ignore that hollow feeling inside of him, Nate was happy for his friend, but he did wish that he find someone just as John did.

Picking up both his and John’s bags Nate made his way over to his friends. As he got closer it was only then did Nate see the woman standing next to Jane. She was about a foot shorter than him. She had chocolate brown skin, silver hair, and hazel blue eyes. The purple dress she wore complimented her body, making all her curves stand out. She smiled as she watched Jane and John embrace each other and Nate swore it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Nate hadn’t realized he’d been staring till the woman’s eyes connected with his. She looked away almost immediately, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

“Nate! It’s good to see you too!” Jane pulled Nate from his daze to hug him. “Oh –uh, hey Jane, how are you?” Nate quickly turned his attention back to the mystery woman who was now blushing a little harder. Jane smirk as she looked back at her friend. She turned to John raising her eyebrows to which he nodded. Walking over to the silver haired woman, John grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Nate. “Esme this is my best friend Nate. Nate this is Jane’s best friend Esme.”

_Esme’s POV_

  
Esme smiled as she watched Nate. He stood up straight, nervously running his hand through his black hair. She noticed that he had the most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen, and how the stubble on his face accented his jaw line. Nate nervously stuck his hand out, and the cutest crooked smile that Esme had ever seen graced his face. “Hello-o.” Esme could feel her cheeks burn as she looked away. Feeling a small push from behind, she looked over her shoulder to see Jane silently demanding that Esme say something. Placing her small hand in Nate’s large one, Esme spoke, her voice barley being above a whisper. “Hello Nate.”


End file.
